


Cold-Blooded

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale provides Cuddles (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Needs Cuddles (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluffy, not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: It's wintertime, and the reptilian side of Crowley makes it nearly impossible to stay warm. It's a good thing he has an angel to cuddle with.





	Cold-Blooded

Crowley hated the winter with a burning passion. With his animal form being a snake, the poor demon was already cold-blooded and constantly had to search for heat sources. He would never admit it, but that was the real reason Crowley always stuck to black; dark colors and black, especially, attracted natural heat. In the winter, however, there was no escape from the cold. Crowley would often stay holed up in his flat, curled up under mountains of blankets with a lit fire. It didn’t help as much as he wanted it to. Sometimes, Crowley would resort to transforming into a snake. His body was smaller and would take less time to heat up. Besides, he quite enjoyed being a snake at times. Today, however, he was in Aziraphale’s company, and he didn’t want to be rude. 

“Crowley dear, you’re shivering! Are you sure something isn’t wrong?” Aziraphale asked his boyfriend, concerned. Crowley sat across from him in his usual armchair, but rather than lounging against it with a glass of alcohol, the demon was curled up in a ball as his teeth chattered. The air was cold and heavy and damn near unbearable, but Crowley managed a smile. 

“I’m fa-fine, just cold,” Crowley stammered, rubbing his arms to try and gain some heat from the friction. Aziraphale frowned and conjured Crowley a blanket, but it didn’t seem to help. His teeth kept chattering and he looked just as cold, now clutching the blanket tightly around his shoulders and grimacing. The angel perked up as he got an idea, and patted his lap. Crowley looked at him skeptically. “W-What?”

“What does it look like, dear? Come sit in my lap! Perhaps body heat will help you feel better,” Aziraphale said cheerfully. Crowley gulped and his face flushed, but he stood and went in front of the angel. He gave him a questioning glance, but Aziraphale gave him a reassuring smile and took his hands in his. Crowley’s eyes widened in surprise. Aziraphale’s hands were so warm and soft, just on their own. The angel gently pulled the demon into his lap and pulled him to his chest, draping the blanket over the two of them. Crowley’s eyes fluttered as Aziraphale’s warm, welcoming aura washed over him. He curled his toes as warmth flooded his body and he damn near purred, nuzzling against Aziraphale’s chest and relaxing as his angel’s warmth filled him. He didn’t even notice his shape begin to change until he was curled up in a ball on Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley wiggled nervously.

“Ssssorry, I can change back, just let me-” Crowley began, fearful as he began transforming back into a human form. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he let out a noise of protest.

“No, no, you can stay like this! it’s quite alright!” he said reassuringly, running a hand over the smooth scales. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into Aziraphale’s hand, slithering up his chest and wrapping loosely around the angel’s neck. Aziraphale beamed, delighted, and continued to run his hands over the demon’s gorgeous scales. Crowley hummed in delight.

“You like them?” Crowley asked, happily. Aziraphale nodded and smiled softly.

“They’re absolutely gorgeous, darling. You’re beautiful,” Aziraphale cooed, kissing the top of the snake’s head. Crowley hissed happily and buried his head into Aziraphale’s hair, resting on his angel as he soaked up his body heat. Aziraphale smiled and went back to his book, not moving until Crowley had fallen asleep and transformed back into a person, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the angel as he slept soundly. He brought them both to bed and got a heated blanket, curling up next to his demon and putting the blanket over the two of them before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
